¿? Tramposo u Observador ¿?
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: - valla zanahoria, es la primera vez que se te escapa este… -dijo Suigotsu- - JA!, ya quisieras…


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. PERO la historia abajo me pertenece.

¿? Tramposo u Observador ¿?

En las empresas Uchiha, la secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha y el asistente del mismo se encontraban platicando…

- valla zanahoria, es la primera vez que se te escapa este… -dijo Suigotsu-

- JA!, ya quisieras… simplemente se muere por mi, hoy será el día que caiga, ya lo veras –decía Karin, exsecretaria de Itachi Uchiha debido a que él se salio de la empresa por asuntos familiares y entro el menor a sustituirlo, mientras él regresaba-

Unos minutos hablando de cualquier otro tema, las puertas del elevador que conectan a la planta donde solo la oficina familiar se encuentra, dejaron ver a una mediana chica con largas piernas blanca, con sandalias de poco tacón, un vestido veraniego color jade de tirante ceñido del busto y suelto hacia abajo hasta media rodilla, un lazo blanco debajo del busto, el cabello cayendo gracilmente por sus hombros de un tono peculiar rosado entro a la sala… Suigotsu quedo impresionado ante la belleza de la mujer y Karin envidiosa…

- buenos días, se encuentra el señor Uchiha? –en ese momento de nuevo las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dejando ver a Sasuke Uchiha, el cuál regresaba de una reunión y al levantar la vista vio dos hermosas lagunas jade…-

- cuanto llevas esperando? –le pregunta a la mujer acercándose a ella, colocando una mano en su cintura para acercarla a él y besarle la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara y de él saliera una burlona risa-

- no mucho, de hecho acabo de llegar –le contesta con una hermosa risa-

- bien, vamos antes que Kiba se enoje –dice dando media vuelta y volviendo a subirse al elevador, no sin antes decirle a la secretaria- regreso en tres horas, si habla mi hermano dile que tengo el celular prendió, cualquier otra persona que estoy ocupado –decía volviendo al tono frío ya que antes uso un suave… y las puertas se cerraron-

- eso fue…

- extraño… quien es Kiba?

- a lo mejor la pareja de ella

- puede…

Tres horas después Sasuke había vuelto solo y se había encerrado en su oficina revisando unos documentos, afuera Karin se encontraba limándose las uñas y haciendo el teléfono sonar…

Una hora y media después, ella fue al baño sin avisar y se tardo media hora… al regresar en su puesto estaba Suigotsu atendiendo las llamadas…

- si, claro –decía colgando- oye esto es tu trabajo! –le replico-

-fui al baño.. –se escuso ocupando de nuevo su asiento-

- yo que tu voy apretando el paso, ya mero termina la hora de Sasuke…

- lo se, lo se por eso fui al baño –decía seductora, en eso dos horas antes de la salida oficial de él, salio junto con tres hermosos niños, dos gemelos hombres con impactantes ojos jades y cabellos azabaches, y la otra niña un poco mayor que los niños con largos y peinados cabellos rosados y expresivos ojos negros, igual salio un sonriente chico, con una chica a su lado, tomada de la mano, entrelazándolas, cerrando las puertas mientras ella le contaba algo…

- y… -pregunto ambos pequeños-

- y… que? Susuke y Kikt? –pregunto con voz maternal la chica, hincándose a la altura de los niños con el joven chico detrás de ella, con una mano ahora en la nuca de la chica masajeándola levemente-

- kt les dijo el giniculugo? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo-

- jejeje en donde pequeños? –pregunto de nuevo la chica conteniendo la risa de la dificultad de los pequeños de tres años al pronunciar-

- giniculugo veldad Bella? –dirigiéndose a su hermana de cinco años-

- jeje creo que quieren decir ginecólogo –dijo la niña-

- pues fuimos con Kiba y resulta –dice el hombre bajando a la misma altura que su esposa, ahora colocando su mano en la cintura de ella-

- si? –preguntaron los tres con ojitos soñadores y emocionados-

- pues… -decía el azabache haciéndola de emoción-

- dinos papa! –dijeron los gemelos exasperados, carácter heredado de la madre, ya que Isabella heredo el carácter del padre-

- que su madre y yo les daremos dos hermanos más…

- más gemelos! –decía impresionada la chiquita-

- son cuates que es casi lo mismo –dijo el besando la cabeza de cada uno y levantándose llevándose con él a la chica y plantarle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios- ahora vámonos que si no su abuela se enojara si llegamos tarde –dijo empujando levemente a la chica hacia el elevador al frente los pequeños que él miraba con adoración, mientras apretaba más el agarre que le tenía a su esposa-

- verdad que ya no vas a volver! –exigió saber la niña-

- no por que su tío ya regresa a trabajar acá y papa ya no se separara más de nosotros verdad? –pregunta ella volteando a verlo, parando el paso-

- por supuesto, fue horrible estar un mes lejos de mi familia –dijo besando a la chica, mientras con una mano la mantenía de la cintura y la otra de la nuca, acercándola, mientras los niños veían con adoración la escena, al terminar el beso, él se acerco a su oreja y le susurro algo que la hizo ponerse roja y escondía su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras el la abrazaba posesivamente- y que miran chaparros –decía con burla-

- ¬¬…

- mamá es muy hermosa –decía el pequeño Susuke avergonzado-

- jeje muy dulce! –dijo Bella-

- cariñosa

- y por eso y mucho más es MI –decía posesivo, celoso, protector- esposa…

- ya vámonos –decía la chica apenada pulsando un botón del elevador y las puertas se cerraban-

- valla casado…

- si… O.O, bueno, ni modo…

- JA! Paga –extendiendo la mano-

- QUE!

- ándale saca quinientos verdes!

- ¬¬, lo sabías verdad –sacándolos de su billetera-

- jeje siempre que salías al baño antes de que se fuera ella venía por él… -respondió, contando los billetes-

- tramposo ¬¬

- no, observador! n.n

Fin…


End file.
